At any given moment, a client device may have several applications running. A user of the client device may be interacting with some of these applications while other applications may be running in the background. Occasionally, one or more of the applications may crash or otherwise unexpectedly shutdown without user instruction to do so. In some cases, the user may not know that an application has crashed and the user may assume that the application is still running. This may cause a bad user experience as the client device is not acting as expected by the user. Although the crashed application may be restarted, the manner in which the application is restarted may be confusing and/or distracting, depending on what the user is currently doing.